Alternate Ending to The Big House
by celrock
Summary: We all know what happened in the Rugrats episode, The Big House from season 2, but what if instead, when Tommy puts his escape plan into action, he, Wise Guy, Justin, Builder, and Dough Boy end up at the second demention version of Golden Apple Daycare? Will they get home? Read this to find out!
1. The Escape into the Second Demention

Alternate Ending to The Big House

Summary: We all know what happened in the Rugrats episode, The Big House from season 2, but what if instead, when Tommy puts his escape plan into action, he, Wise Guy, Justin, Builder, and Dough Boy end up at the second demention version of Golden Apple Daycare? Will they get home? Read this to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. I should also point out, that the second demention was thought up by TCKing12, and, he owns Tommy-2, while I own Wise Guy-2, Justin-2, Builder-2, and Dough Boy-2.

Chapter 1, The Escape into the Second Demention

Location: Golden Apple Daycare in the first demention, September 20, 1992

"It's too soft! I can't turn it!" Tommy shouted, from up top a stack of building blocks, as he tried to turn a key made out of Play-Dough in the lock of the front door of Golden Apple Day-care.

"Hurry Tommy, I don't think Cry Baby can last much longer." Said Wise Guy.

Just then, a green glowing light came from where the key made out of Play-Dough was sticking out from the lock.

"What's this?" Tommy asked, curious about the green glowing light that suddenly illuminated the lock.

"I have no idea, but hurry!" Said Wise Guy.

"Ok." Tommy replied, as his hand made contact with the green glowing light.

All of the sudden, the light increased in size, revealing a green funnel.

"Guys, climb up the block tower, I think this funnel is our way out." Said Tommy.

Wise Guy, Justin, Builder, and Dough Boy, all climbed up the block tower, and lined up behind Tommy, with the giant green funnel in front of them.

"So, you think this is our way out?" Builder asked.

"There's only one way to find out, come on!" Said Tommy, as he walked forward through the green funnel, the others, following close behind him.

Green light swirled around them every which direction, as they traveled through the funnel, which, unknown to them at this point, was a portal into another world. A few minutes later, the portal exploded, and Tommy, Wise Guy, Justin, Builder, and Dough Boy, found themselves, in what appeared to be Golden Apple Daycare.

Location: Golden Apple Daycare of the second demention, September 20, 1992

"Wait a second Pickles, I thought you said we were escaping." Said Justin.

"We are." Tommy replied.

"When where… How…" Said Justin, as he stopped, to see several babies staring at them.

Upon arriving at what they thought was Golden Apple Daycare, which, they thought they had never left in the first place, Tommy and the others gasp at the sight of what they saw. There were babies all right, but they looked exactly like them, only their clothes were slightly different. Tommy spotted a baby who looked just like him, only he was wearing a light gray shirt instead of a light blue shirt.

"Hey! Guys, I don't think we're at the place anymore, but we're somewhere, cuz look, these babies look just like us." Said Tommy.

"Who are you?" Tommy-2 asked.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and this is Wise Guy, Justin, Builder, and Dough Boy." Said Tommy.

"Wait a minute, your name is Tommy too?" Tommy-2 asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Well my name's Tommy, and this here is Wise Guy, Justin, Builder, and Dough Boy." Said Tommy-2, pointing at Wise Guy-2, who looked just like Wise Guy, only he was wearing a white short sleeve shirt instead of a yellow one, Justin-2, who was wearing a red shirt and diapers, instead of a dark blue shirt, Builder-2, who was wearing a pink dress instead of a yellow dress, and Dough Boy-2, who had on a sailor's suit.

"So, let me get this straight, you guys have the same names as us, only you're dressed differently?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Yep." Replied Dough Boy-2.

"Tommy, I think we're in a second demention of the daycare center." Said Wise Guy.

"Yep, you are." Replied Wise Guy-2.

"But how did we get here?" Justin asked.

"Guys, I think that funnel that appearedid when I tried to turn the key brought us here." Said Tommy.

"Really?" Builder asked.

"Yep, so, all we need to do is, turn around, and go back through the funnel!" Said Tommy, but when he turned around, he saw nothing but the solid front door of the daycare, only this time, it had a key made out of pizza dough sticking out of the lock, and he looked down, to find himself standing on a stack of Legos.

Then, it hit him! Dough Boy in this demention must make everything out of pizza dough, and Builder in this demention, must make things out of Legos, instead of blocks.

"I hate to break it to you, but upon entering this place, your portal exploded." Said Wise Guy-2 disappointedly.

"But if that's the case, how can we get it back?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, are we stucked here forever?" Justin asked.

"I don't think so. When your portal exploded, I saw several green puzzle pieces scatter all about the playroom." Said Wise Guy-2.

"Hey, that gives me an idea! If we search the playroom, and put all of the puzzle pieces back together, we can fix the portal and get home! Are you with me?" Tommy asked.

Everybody looked around at the playroom, noticing how things looked in comparison to what they looked like back home. Rather than the toys being all neatly picked up, there were toys, Reptar bar wrappers, cookies, and other assorted items scattered everywhere.

"Hey, Wise Guy of this demention, why is everything so messy?" Wise Guy asked.

"Oh, we have the best time here. We can play anything we want, we eat Reptar bars for lunch, and we only have a Lego structure and a key of pizza dough in the lock, so we can go play at the park, and return, whenever we want!" Explained Wise Guy-2.

Then, it hit the first demention gang. Unlike their daycare back home, where they ate health cookies, and got put in the pen for time out, those things didn't exist here.

"But won't you guys get put into time out for making such a big mess?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, what's time out anyway?" Asked Justin-2.

"It's not fun, I can say that much." Replied Tommy.

"So, are you guys gonna find your puzzle pieces so you can get home?" Tommy-2 asked.

"We're gonna have to. Come on guys, let's get started!" Replied Tommy, as he hopped down from the pile of Legos, into a mess of toys.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, will Tommy, Wise Guy, Justin, Builder, and Dough Boy find all of the pieces of the portal, and get back home? And what about their second demention counter parts, will they help them with this scavender hunt? You'll have to find out, in chapter 2.

Author's Note: So, what do you think so far? Shall I continue it at a later time? Please feel free to let me know what you thought so far in a review. And, I'm surprised that TCKing12 didn't beat me to this story, but it's probably because this episode aired, before his OC Peter, came into the picture.


	2. Cleaning up the Playroom

Chapter 2, Cleaning up the Playroom

Tommy looked around to find himself in a giant mess of toys, Reptar bar rappers, and half eaten cookies. He knew that finding the green puzzle pieces to put the portal back together was going to be hard, but he wasn't giving up.

"What are you looking for Tommy?" Wise Guy-2 asked.

"Just trying to figure out where to start cleaning up." Replied Tommy.

"But why would you want to clean up this mess in the firstest place? Isn't cleaning up a boring job?" Justin-2 asked.

"Maybe it is guys, but I now see why our mommies and daddies do it. Because if we don't pick up our toys, we can't find anything, or have any room to play." Tommy replied.

"Not me, searching for puzzle pieces sounds like an adventure, and I've never been on one of those." Said Tommy-2.

"You've never had an adventure?" Tommy asked, shocked that his second demention counterpart, had never been on an adventure.

Tommy-2 nodded.

"But no worries, my cousin Angelica looks out for me, and my bestest friend Chuckie, is one of the braveliest babies I've ever knowed." Said Tommy-2.

This left Tommy shocked at what he just heard. In this demention, Angelica was nice? And Chuckie was brave? Surely he had to be dreaming, he could only imagine such a sinario.

"What are you staring at?" Builder asked.

"Nothing, I'm just, surprised at how different things are here." Replied Tommy.

"Well if we don't start somewhere, we're never gonna get home." Protested Justin.

"You're right, we've gotta start cleaning up this mess. We'll start at that end, Tommy, Wise Guy, Justin, Dough Boy, and Builder, you all start at the other end." Said Tommy, pointing at each side of the room, motioning his first demention crew to join him, while he sent the second demention crew to the opposite end of the room, to start cleaning up.

"Now, just do what we do, and when you find a green puzzle piece, just put them in a pile in front of the Lego tower." Demanded Tommy, as he pulled an empty blue bucket down from a shelf, and started throwing an assortment of blocks and other small toys into the bucket, to demonstrate how cleaning up was done.

"What color is green again?" Justin-2 asked.

"You know, green, the same color as Reptar." Replied Tommy.

"Reptar's green? Here, he's blue." Said Justin-2.

"Well where I come from, Reptar is green. Now, let's clean this place up!" Demanded Tommy, as he continued to pick up his side of the room.

"Ok, if you say so." Said Wise Guy-2, who was demonstrating Tommy's moves, tossing toys into a red bucket, that he found in the opposite corner of the room.

Everybody worked on picking up the toys, and piling up the green puzzle pieces in front of the Lego tower, that stood in front of the door. Several minutes later, there was nothing left on the floor, except the green puzzle pieces, and an assortment of uneaten cookies and Reptar bars.

"What should we do with these?" Dough Boy-2 asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry!" Said Tommy-2.

"Then, let's have a snack and get to know one another." Said Tommy, as Tommy, Wise Guy, Dough Boy, Justin, Builder, Tommy-2, Wise Guy-2, Builder-2, Justin-2 and Dough Boy-2 all sat around in a circle, getting to know one another.

"So, is it true you build stuff out of Legos?" Builder asked.

"Yep." Replied Builder-2.

"So, what do you use?" Builder-2 asked.

"I use blocks." Replied Builder.

"That's great, but don't they fall down easily? Legos connect, so they can't fall!" Explained Builder-2.

"Oh wow! I never thought of that! I'll have to try that out when I go home." Said Builder.

In another part of the circle, Dough Boy and Dough Boy-2, were having a similar conversation.

"So you make everything out of Play-dough?" Builder-2 asked.

"Yep, it's neat, cuz it comes in different colors, and, you can make anything!" Explained Dough Boy.

"Well, maybe pizza dough isn't very colorful, but when you're done, you can make a pizza out of your favoritest objects! It's yummy! You can't eat Play-dough. Well you can, but you're not spose to." Said Dough Boy-2.

"Oh wow, I never thought of it that way." Said Dough Boy to himself.

But the most interesting conversation was between Tommy and Tommy-2.

"So, let me get this straight. When your mommy tolded you that a new baby was coming in the mail, and daddy had to go pick it up at the post office, you just sat at home, waiting for him to bring it back?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Replied Tommy-2.

"That doesn't sound like fun. When that happened to me, I went on an adventure to the post office, and founded the baby myself." Said Tommy.

"Yep, and after I drew on the walls, I just sat in a corner, while that doctor guy fell asleep and my daddy talked about something called a psycho canetic gland." Said Tommy-2.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Beats me, but I just sat there, and listened, figuring I could go home eventually." Said Tommy-2.

"That sounds boring. I had me an adventure, and founded this really neat toy called Super Blasto Man, helped a man paint his picture, and helped somebody find what they were looking for in a book!" Said Tommy.

"Yep, and my grandpa, don't gots his teeth no more either, cuz Spike took them, and they got losted." Said Tommy-2.

"Not my grandpa, I went and gotted his teeth back, me and Chuckie did." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, and I saw all of Dummi Bears, A Land without Smiles, watched a baseball game, and sorry, but when Chuckie tolded me that robots weren't real, I believed him, and never tried to open my daddy's chest with a plastic screwdriver." Explained Tommy-2.

"And let me guess, Angelica never broked your clown lamp either." Said Tommy.

"Nope." Replied Tommy-2.

"That's the last straw!" Snapped Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Tommy-2 asked.

"Your world is boring! I wanna go home, so I can go on adventures again. Maybe you don't care to go on adventures, but I do, so come on guys, let's put this puzzle back together so we can go home." Said Tommy, tossing his Reptar bar wrapper into a nearby trash can, and heading over to the pile of green puzzle pieces on the floor.

"Fine! Have it your way." Muttered Tommy-2, who scooted off to a corner of the playroom, hoping he could ignore Tommy and his first demention companions, as Tommy-2 had no interest in being a part of the gang anymore, because he could tell that it bothered Tommy that he would rather sit around, doing nothing.

And so, will the first demention gang get their puzzle put back together so they can go home? We'll find out, in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And now you see how some of the Rugrats episodes played out in the second demention, and, let's face it. I'm glad Rugrats took place in the first demention, not the second demention, as I bet ya the second demention version of Rugrats, would be so boring, it would put everybody to sleep. Wouldn't you agree?


	3. Heading for Home

Chapter 3, Heading for Home

Tommy, Wise Guy, Justin, Dough Boy, and Builder, along with their second demention counterparts, everyone except for Tommy-2, all got together, and started putting the green puzzle pieces together. When they finally had all of the puzzle pieces put together, a green glowing light came from the puzzle, and it turned into a green funnel, big enough for each baby to pass through, in a single file line.

"Well guys, it looks like it's time for us to go." Said Tommy, stepping forward towards the opening of the funnel.

"Thanks for everything, you taughted us that cleaning up can be fun." Said Wise Guy-2.

"No, thank you. You taughted me that Legos are better building tools than blocks." Said Builder.

"No, thank you, you taughted me that pizza dough and Play-dough, are both, good for building things." Said Builder.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home. Now come on!" Said Tommy, as he stepped forward into the green funnel.

Wise Guy, Builder, Dough Boy, and Justin, all followed behind Tommy into the green portal, as the green portal swirled around, until they were suddenly, back in their version of Golden Apple Daycare once again, where the stack of blocks was still standing up by the front door, and a glob of yellow Play-dough was sticking out of the lock.

"That, was the bestest adventure I've ever had! But I'm glad to be back." Said Justin.

"Yeah, and, I think I'm gonna appreciate this place from now on." Said Wise Guy.

"Yep, and…" Said Builder, knocking down her block tower, and pulling down a box of Legos from the shelves.

"Builder has turndid over a new leaf. From now on, I'm building with Legos, just like the me from the second demention." Said Builder, as she got to work on her latest structure.

"Me? Just wait, you're gonna love what I decide to build nextest, once I can get my hands on some pizza dough. I'm gonna build stuff out of both, pizza dough and Play-dough." Said Dough Boy.

"But how will you know which is which?" Justin asked.

"Easy, the Play-dough is prettyful colors, while the pizza dough, is just plain old white and boring looking." Replied Dough Boy.

"Well you're not fooling me. Maybe the Tommy of that other demention doesn't care to go on adventures, but I had lots of fun on that adventure, and I'm not stopping any time soon! So, who's ready to go on our nextest adventure with me?" Tommy asked, looking around the playroom at his new friends.

Before anybody could answer, Tommy's mommy opened the door, and walked in with Tommy's stroller.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have a nice time while I was gone?" Didi asked, as she picked up Tommy, and put him into his stroller.

Tommy giggled, as he left the daycare center.

A few minutes later, the moms of Justin, Wise Guy, Builder, and Dough Boy all showed up to pick up their kids, and everybody went home, to be with their mommies and daddies.

The End


End file.
